Loin des yeux, loin du cœur
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Elle s'attendait à tout en suivant Voyageur, sauf à ça.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers d'_American Gods_

**Au programme : **

Une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres ( et oui je sort de ma zone de confort)

De l'humour

Une romance assez étrange

Et surtout, des personnages hauts en couleurs !

**DISCLAMER** : l'univers et les personnages sont à Neil Gaiman

Autre petite info : le rating va peut être évoluer au court des publications

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE I**

A bien y réfléchir, il y avait deux choses dans la vie qu'Alma détestait par-dessus tout : l'injustice et les connards. C'est même à cause de ces deniers qu'elle avait perdue sa raison de vivre : son travail. Et oui, quand on a ni famille ni amis, le boulot est une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. Elle venait de sortir du bureau de son ex- patron, le directeur du lycée Savannah State University.

« Votre comportement au sein de cet établissement a été plus que choquant aujourd'hui, vous avez de plus causé un sévère traumatisme à votre collègue et ami Eric. Vous êtes virée Mlle Banes. »

Elle revoyait encore la scène, c'était dégueulasse! Ce n'était pas elle la fautive dans tout ça, elle avait seulement voulu protéger un de ses élèves. Alors oui tabasser son agresseur jusqu'au coma était peut être un peut excessif mais sur le moment, la quarantenaire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Et le directeur qui la sermonnait, non mais sans blague... que le professeur de géographie viole un élève ça ne choque personne mais par contre vouloir protéger un enfant ça choque et pire, on se fait viré pour ça ! Alma ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se répétait dans son fort intérieur :« Demain est un autre jour » L'ex professeur s'empara d'un livre qui traînait pas terre et sortit du bâtiment.

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! »

A l'extérieur, le temps était doux. Le Soleil caressait de ses rayons la peau d'Alma et la brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux bruns. De ses grands yeux bleu azur, elle cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir, la journée avait été trop mouvementé pour elle. Elle vit dans un parc un banc solitaire qui n'accueillait en ce jeudi après midi personne. Confortablement installée, elle commença à lire. Le temps passa si vite qu'elle ne vit ni les nuages s'assombrir, ni le Soleil se coucher, tant est si bien que lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, l'astre du jour avait presque finit sa descente.

« _Il faut croire_ est un très bon livre, vous avez du gout Madame. »

Le sourire un peut crispé, l'ex professeur se tourna vers l'inconnu assez intrusif. Ce dit inconnu n'était autre qu'un vieillard à l'air un peut perdu, en somme un gars pas violent pour deux sous.

« Ce livre est vraiment bien en effet.

-Vous avez l'air bien triste, ce coucher de Soleil est beau pourtant. Je comprends que ce faire virer n'est pas amusant et que votre travail vous tenait à cœur mais...

\- Comment savez-vous cela, la coupa la brune ?

-J'ai l'œil pour ça vous savez, je n'en ai qu'un mas il marche très bien. C'est triste pour ce petit qui s'est fait agressé, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Waïl non ?

-Bon vous voulez quoi, coupa sèchement la quarantenaire »

Comment savait-il ça ? Alma ne l'avait jamais vu au lycée ni même dans les alentours. Le vieillard regarda innocemment l'ex-professeur.

« J'aimerais vous proposer de travailler pour moi pendant quelques temps. C'est un travail honnête dans l'ensemble et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à embaucher quelqu'un qui a violemment tabassé un professeur, mais prenez votre temps. »

Alma resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ce petit vieux était plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...

« Je ne sais pas comment vous savez tout ça sur moi. Je vais vous le dire franchement, je n'aime pas votre façon d'aborder les gens; en fait, je ne vous aime pas. Ah oui et avant que vous le dites, non je n'ai pas de chez moi à part chez mes parents et oui je suis fauchée mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais vous suivre. Sous vos airs de papy gâteux vous êtes vraiment dangereux. »

Le vieillard voulu parler mais Alma le coupa, elle en avait assez de lui.

« Et puis, vous n'en avez strictement rien a faire de savoir ce que moi je veux.

\- Mais bien sur que si ma chère, que voulez-vous ? 200$ par semaine ? Accordé !

-Le prix me va, je veux poser une condition : que ce contrat puisse être rompu ou modifié à tout moment.

\- Accordé ! A présent vous êtes mon deuxième bras droit, clama le vieil homme en tendant sa main pour sceller leur accord. »

A l'instant où Alma serra la main de son nouvel employeur, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais bon au point où elle en était...

« Ombre vous tombez bien, se réjouit le vieux dérangé, je vous présente votre nouvelle collègue euh... comment vous appelez vous ma chère ?

\- Je vais me présenter ça ira plus vite. Je m'appelle Alma Banes, j'ai 39 ans. J'étais professeur de mythologie et de philosophie. Maintenant je travaille pour votre boss Ombre. »

La brune se tourna vers son employeur, elle avait oublié de lui demander quelque chose d'essentiel.

« D'ailleurs, comment vous vous appelez ?

\- J'aime voyager, appelez moi Voyageur. »

C'est la fin de ce tout premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (ou non) faites le moi savoir dans les reviews !

**Au prochain chapitre** : de nouvelles rencontres et du café !

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Bonsoir, bonjour à tous! Je reviens d'une longue absence donc j'aimerais tout d'abord m'excuser. Ensuite je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction tant attendue (au vu du nombre de lecteurs elle ne l'est pas tant que ça mais bon l'espoir fait vivre)!

**Disclamer:** ce n'est toujours pas mon œuvre malheureusement

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Alma aimait cuisiner depuis toute petite. Elle avait appris avec sa mère les bases de cet art. Lorsqu'elle mélangeait les ingrédients elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait toujours su le faire, qu'elle avait toujours aimé le faire.

"Alma, je vais nettoyer le salon, je suis inutile ici.

\- Tu remarqueras Ombre que je n'ai rien dis.

\- C'est ça moque toi, plaisanta l'ex taulard"

Au fil des semaines, assez calme selon Ombre, les deux gardes du corps de Voyageur commencèrent à lier un lien d'amitié fort. Toujours se serrer les coudes lorsque l'on est aux côté de Voyageur.

En y réfléchissant bien, la brune ne comprenait pas où elle avait fait une erreur dans sa vie pour en arriver là. Était-ce la fois où elle avait accepté de travailler pour une publicité de laxatifs ou cette autre fois où elle avait "accidentellement" fait tomber son patron pour lui voler sa place qui avait déclenché ce cataclysme? Elle n'en savait rien, ce qui était cependant sûr c'est que le karma existait et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Comment était-elle arrivée à cuisiner pour Voyageur qui était soit dit en passant, le dieu nordique Odin? Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Il faut dire que lorsqu'elle découvrit qui il était, ce fut difficile pour Ombre et son employeur de l'empêcher de fuir loin d'eux. Pendant plusieurs jours elle ne bougea pas de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué, trop occupée à se poser des questions métaphysique sur l'existence maintenant fondée des dieux. Tout ce qu'elle racontait lors de ces cour théologique étaient vrai, elle se le souhaitait en son fort intérieur mas se dire que tout cela était réel... Wow! Des pas approchaient de la petite cuisine, Voyageur entra en compagnie de deux autres personnes. La première était une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, l'autre invité était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au regard froid. Tous deux dégageaient un tel charisme que cela en devenait impressionnant.

"Alma vous tombez bien, je vous présente Zorya Verchenyaya et Czernobog, de bon amis qui resteront dîner ce soir.

-Enchantée, tenta d'articuler Alma."

Sans plus de cérémonie, son patron emmena ses invités dans le salon où Ombre les attendait. Elle n'y avait pas été convié et cela lui allait parfaitement bien, les histoires entres dieux ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Certes ils l'intriguait beaucoup et elle brûlait de les ensevelir de questions mais la décence l'en empêchait, triste existence. La femme aux yeux océan préféra faire du café que penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire dans la pièce d'à côté. L'odeur du liquide emplissait la petite pièce de l'appartement.

"Alma apportez-nous donc le café, s'exclama Voyageur!

-Un "s'il vous plaît" et un "merci" ne serait pas de refus, répondit la brune du tac au tac!"

Elle attendit les fameuses marques de politesse qui tardèrent à venir puis daigna apporter le café ravie de son exploit. Les heures passèrent, ainsi que le dîner. Alma était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la cuisine:

"Il est bon."

Dans un sursaut elle lâcha le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main et se coupa lamentablement. Elle se retourna en direction de la voix, une lueur furieuse dans l'œil.

"Je vous demande pardon?

-Votre café est bon.

-Merci, répondit froidement Alma."

Le compliment venait du dieu slave, il se tenait accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Ce connard lui avait foutu les jetons, mais elle devait reconnaître que malgré son grand âge, Czernobog dégageait une aura effrayante et imposante qui ferait taire n'importe quel humain normal. Sauf que Alma n'était pas normale, peut être était elle suicidaire.

"Vous saignez.

-La faute à qui d'après vous?"

Alma n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience avec les gens en général, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce dieu là lui avait ruiné tout son stock! Le sang continuait de couler de son doigt, il lui fallait un pansement. De retour dans la cuisine, le dieu de l'obscurité était encore accoudé à la fenêtre, un sourire insolent collé au visage. Quel enfoiré!

"Votre café est vraiment bon.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Qui vous a apprit à le faire comme ça?

-Ma mère, c'est une recette de famille.

-Je vois, et d'où venez vous, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, sa tasse de café à la

main?

\- D'Europe de l'Est.

-Je me disais aussi, vous avez la beauté de mon pays."

Sans plus un mot, il posa sa tasse sur la table et partit, son insupportable sourire collé au visage. Choquée et déstabilisée, Alma prit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer: ce vieux venait de la draguer ouvertement! Il aurait pu être son père voir son grand-père bon sang! Elle tenta de faire abstraction des désagréables frissons de dégoût qui lui parcouraient à présent tout le corps et prit la tasse sur la table. Le marc de café formait une fleur au centre de la petite coupe. Si cela faisait plaisir à un vieil homme de flirter avec une femme plus jeune que lui soit, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait avoir un quelconque sentiment à son égard. Et puis il aurait quand même pu faire mieux comme approche.

**Fin du chapitre 2! **

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre en ligne et je suis enfin satisfaite de celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos impressions!

**Au prochain chapitre: **

-Une révélation sur la vie d'Alma

-Une visite chez un tailleur atypique

\- une légende qui en dit long sur les dieux


End file.
